


You Traded Your Dick For Me

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Black Hook, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Decent offer. Ship’s nice. Know her well, of course. You will recall, you loaned her to me for a while.” Hook opened his mouth to protest this claim, but Black Beard waved away his words, making it quite clear, who was in control here. Who was the one with the highly desired magical item in their possession. “I will take your deal, on one condition. I require a small sweetener, a pleasing welcome aboard from the out going captain.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Traded Your Dick For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/gifts).



> Thanks to Elsian for the ship name and the frankly, relentless encouragment

Black Beard was an oily man. Disgusting really. The grease he used on his hair rolls, his beard and his moustache spread unctuously across his face, making his cheeks glisten in the candle light. His hands were dirty, he had long, nasty nails, grimy underneath. His brocade jacket was stained and he smelled like fish and burning tar.

Hook, while not precisely a glistening paragon to cleanliness, was, at least scrubbed in the way of normal ships ablutions. And, although his lifestyle meant making many a deal, with many a disgusting man, Black Beard turned his stomach more than most. He always told himself he didn’t know why. But he did. He’d always known why: _Black Beard wanted him._

And now, now there was little point in even denying it. Not when he said: “Decent offer. Ship’s nice. Know her well, of course. You will recall, you loaned her to me for a while.” Hook opened his mouth to protest this claim, but Black Beard waved away his words, making it quite clear, who was in control here. Who was the one with the highly desired magical item in their possession. “I will take your deal, on one condition. I require a small sweetener, a pleasing welcome aboard from the out going captain.” And he looked at Hook then, in a way that made his requirements quite, quite clear.

Hook shook his head. “You’re taking me crew, we have a boy for that.”

Black Beard laughed. He laughed too loud. “I care not for your cabin boy, Hook. I will have you. These are my terms. Your last night aboard your ship, my Captain, will be my first. Do we have a deal?”

The bean was between Black Beard’s grimy fingers. The only one Smee had identified in all the realms. He had no choice. Hook took a deep breath, and he nodded.

*

As Black Beard stamped down the steps to Hook’s quarters like their pact was already long sealed, Hook was leaning against on the edge of his desk, legs crossed, fingers gripping the edge of it - his heart racing. What he was about to do revolted him. He was certain it revolted him. Black Beard revolted him. He _hated_ Black Beard. Hated him. But if that was the case why had he prickled with delicious tension all afternoon? Why was his mouth dry and his palm slick. Why was he hard?

He looked down and the ground and tried to check his breathing. Perhaps if he could control that…

But Black Beard didn’t seem to be aware of Hook’s need as he strode over and settled himself languidly on Hook’s cot. He just smiled and said, “Clothes off, Captain. And no need to rush it. Give me something to watch.”

“I-, of course,” Hook said with a breath, and stood straight. And his dick then, at that command, his dick was _leaking_.

Hook shrugged off his jacket and let it slide onto the floor, but, as he started on the buttons of his shirt, Black Beard shook his head. “Now, now, come a little closer, Captain. I don’t want to miss anything, do I?” 

Then, and with a nasty smile, Black Beard slowly opened his thighs, nodding to the gap between them. So Hook nodded back and positioned himself between Black Beard’s spread legs - his own thighs inches from the Black Beard’s heaving groin - then returned his attention to his fiddly shirt buttons. He could smell the scent of Black Beard’s hair oil, thick and sweet. His stomach rolled and his dick pulsed. 

“I’m not complaining about the show, Captain, but why,” said Black Beard, his voice a little breathy, “would a man with only one hand wear a shirt with so many tiny buttons?”

“ _Because_ I only have one hand,” Hook said, his voice a soft snarl and, as he finished the sentence he finished the buttons; the shirt and his waistcoat slipped off his shoulders. 

“I see,” said Black Beard with a chuckle, and he reached up and caught Hook’s jaw. “So proud, and so pretty, no wonder I’ve always wanted to see you beg.”

Hook narrowed his eyes. “I’m not going to beg you for anything.”

“Really?” Black Beard’s hand slipped around to the back of Hook’s neck then, and he pulled him down into a kiss so fast and sharp that Hook over balanced and both of them tipped backwards onto the cot. “We’ll see, Captain,” Black Beard whispered into Hook’s gasping mouth, as one of his hands found Hook’s straining erection and grasped it. Hook moaned as Black Beard chuckled and jerked him through his breeches. “How about you get these off now, Captain. I’m pretty sure what sort of sea snake you have in there. Those tight comely things you wear don’t hide much at all, do they?”

Hook wasn’t sure this required an answer, and had no mind to give it one, so he stood up again, silent and unfastened his breeches. As he straightened and slid them down his thighs, as his erection bobbed free inches from Black Beard’s face, he was panting. Panting hard. 

Black Beard’s eyebrows flickered up and down. “Oh yes,” he said. “As I thought. And doesn’t your friend here seem happy with our arrangement?” Black Beard leant forward and flicked a tiny drop of pre come from the tip of Hook’s dick with his tongue. Hook shuddered at the touch of Black Beard’s tongue. He could barely keep his hips still. Black Beard looked up at him and licked his lips. “Met a whore in a tavern a while back, said you paid her off without fucking her, that true?”

Hook blinked. “W-what?”

“Word is you’re chaste now. You taken an oath? Made a pact with a sea god?” Black Beard smiled up sweetly.

“Does it even matter?” Hook sighed. He had long grown weary of being asked about these matters.

Black Beard chuckled again. “You want me to take you in my mouth, Captain? How long has it been? No wonder you’re panting for me like a virgin.”

Hook took a long breath. “Fuck you.”

And Black Beard returned that with a satisfied smirk. “Is that what you need, Captain? I do fancy it is.” Black Beard reached up and ran a damp palm down Hook’s cheek, over his chin. “Would you like to sink your hard dick into me? You think that thing you have can satisfy a man like me?” And the hand was slipping over his belly then, until the thick, grimy fingers wrapped themselves around Hook’s leaking dick. And Hook just moaned. “Would you like to fuck me, Captain?” Black Beard whispered.

Hook looked at the big hand on his dick. And, hateful as was to think it, thing was, he did. He really, really did. “Yes,” he breathed - quiet, like it might not mean so much.

“Then ask nicely,” said Black Beard. “Say my name.”

Hook swallowed a moan at that. This was too much. “Can I… May I fuck you, Black Beard?”

“Captain Black Beard.”

“May I fuck you Captain Black Beard. Please. Please may I.” His hips jerked forward, fucking into Black Beard’s hand.

“Eager, eager,” Black Beard crooned, keeping a tight hand on Hook’s dick, while using the other to reach up and pull him down into a long kiss. 

After a moment, and a little before Hook was ready for the kiss to end, Black Beard untangled himself and stood to shed his clothes. His body was surprisingly pleasant, muscled and hard. When he got back on the bed, on all fours, Hook got behind him and began to work a finger into him, finding him already slicked there in preparation. His first finger slid inside easily and Black Beard laughed, “Don’t worry yourself with that, boy, I’m not a fucking princess. I will have your dick, if you please.”

“Aye,” said Hook. “Whatever you wish.” 

Black Beard was right. It had been so, so long. His dick was hard enough that he could barely think. He positioned himself, noticing the oil Black Beard had used here was the same thick, sweet stuff the scented his hair.

Before Hook could move, Black Beard reached back, thick fingers taking hold of Hook’s dick once more, stilling any move forward. “You want this, don’t you, Captain?” Black Beard said softly. “If I told you now, I’d give you the magic bean whether you fucked me or not, you’d still choose to sink your dick into me, wouldn’t you?”

Hook shuddered.

“You will answer me,” said Black Beard.

Hook swallowed. “Yes,” he said. “Yes. I want to.”

“Beg me then.” Hook could hear Black Beard’s smile. “Beg to fuck me. Use my name.”

Hook huffed out a breath. His head was spinning. He wanted this so, could feel the warm slickness of Black Beard's maw just a breath away. “Please let me fuck you, Captain Black Beard.”

Black Beard slipped back a tiny fraction, taking Hook’s dick the smallest amount. Hook groaned, desire overwhelming him. “One more thing, Captain.” Black Beard said, slow and soft. “Before you take me for a ride, ask me, ask me one more time to take your ship from you.”

Hook’s dick was twitching, desperate for more, but this was… “No,” he said. It came out half a sob.

“Do it, Captain. You want to fuck me? Then ask me to take your ship from you. Beg.”

Hook felt tears prickling his eyes. He didn't have... there wasn't a choice. “Please,” he said, quietly, “please take my ship.”

“Use my fucking name, Captain Hook.”

“Please take my ship, Captain Black Beard. Please take her. Take The Jolly Roger from me… Take her...” The words faded out on Hook’s tongue. He was giving this man everything now. Everything he had. But what he’d said was enough. Just enough. And Black Beard slammed himself backwards onto Hook’s dick and Hook gasped. _The heat_. It had been so long. So, so long. And Hook fucked Black Beard, fucked him hard, fucked him with every bit of anger he felt for what he was losing. And Black Beard arched and moaned and praised his dick and his skill and came only a moment before Hook did. 

When Hook was dressing, he noticed how his dick was now scented with that thick sweet smell. And Black Beard lay in the cot, naked and watched him. “You are every bit as good as I thought you’d be, Captain,” he said as Hook picked up his jacket. “Now get off my ship.”


End file.
